


Respect the Booty

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And I love it so, Cause Sam's a mouthy bastard, Light Bondage, M/M, Oh god this is so much crack, Sam needs to learn to respect the booty shorts, Yes that needed its own tag, booty shorts, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is exploring Gabriel’s apartment and he finds a drawer filled with booty shorts.  He doesn’t get it.  Gabriel makes him get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect the Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Preeeeetty much what it says in the tags. Porn ahead!

  
  
  
  
Sam moved through the apartment, careful not to touch anything.  He wouldn’t put it past Gabriel to have a cursed artifact or two laying around the house in plain view, just because it suited him.    
  
  
"Bedroom is on the left, go strip enjoy the egyptian cotton, would you?"  
  
  
He snorted and walked into the bedroom.  ”You just want me naked on your bed.”    
  
  
Gabriel laughed.  ”I thought that was obvious!”    
  
  
Sam grinned and stepped into Gabriel’s bedroom, rolling his eyes at the tacky red-gold scheme that the archangel had going on.  ”I’d think after several millennia, you’d have better taste!”    
  
  
"Says the guy who wouldn’t know what fashion sense is if he was given a manual to read."  Gabriel popped his head in the doorway and grinned.  "And this is the same guy who gets a serious boner for manuals."  He pulled away and went back to the kitchen.    
  
  
"I do not get a boner for manuals!"  Sam growled, looking around the corner.  "You want me naked in your bed or not?"    
  
  
Gabriel laughed.  ”I could just snap you there.  Why don’t you take the time and snoop around my bedroom?  Are you even normal?”    
  
  
"You probably have something booby trapped."    
  
  
There was a pregnant pause, then a loud snap.  ”All clear now!”    
  
  
Sam shook his head and laughed.  ”You actually did have something booby trapped?”    
  
  
"Well, not really."    
  
  
"What does not really mean?"  Sam said, walking towards the dresser that appeared to have a sapphire the size of his palm sitting on the top.    
  
  
Gabriel laughed again.  ”It means there was shit that a human probably shouldn’t be touching, but I keep around because it looks pretty!”  

  
His hand had been hovering over the sapphire and Sam made the decision to pull open the top drawer of Gabriel’s dresser.  An array of very, very, VERY bright colors assaulted his eyes.  ”What the…?”    
  
  
Sam pulled out one of the bright red pairs of shorts.  It was Valentines Day red, bright and obnoxious and kinda like Gabriel himself.  ”Nice booty shorts!”  He called out.    
  
  
"Don’t knock ‘em until you’ve seen ‘em in action."  Gabriel said, popping back into the room and snatching the shorts out of Sam’s hands.    
  
  
Sam rolled his eyes.  ”They’re very….bright.  Not sure I see the appeal.”

  
"No?"  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  "Shall I demonstrate?"    
  
  
He laughed.  ”Sure Gabriel.  You’re not gonna convince me that these shorts are ever a good idea.”  

  
Gabriel pushed Sam back onto the bed.  ”No, I don’t need to.”  He smirked and stripped his vessel with a quick snap.  ”I’ll prove it to you.”  

  
Sam crossed his legs and stretched out across the bed.  "All right, get to provin’.  Not sure you can convince me there is a better view than you naked.”  

  
“Now now.  I never said it would be a better view than me naked.”  Gabriel snapped up a stereo system behind him and smirked.  “I simply said that I would show you the appeal of these little shorts.”    
  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow.  “Yup, still not convinced.”    
  
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “Then watch.  And learn Sammich.”  Another quick snap and the royal blue shorts were molded to his skin and a low bass beat began to pump through the room.    
  
  
“Oh, I get dinner and a show?”    
  
  
“I’ll snap your ass into restraints and a cockring if you don’t behave.” Gabriel threatened, pumping his hips slowly to the music.  He spun slowly in front of Sam, a stripper pole appearing at the end of the bed.    
  
  
Sam laughed, shaking his head.  “Gabe, seriously?  What, are you going to strip for me now?”    
  
  
Gabriel huffed, putting his hands on his hips.  “Fine.”  He snapped, and in a moment Sam was tied to the bed, silk scarves tying his wrists to the headboard.  He was also now naked.  And sporting a cock ring.  “You want to be a little shit?  I’m gonna make you beg.”    
  
  
Sam swallowed, no longer laughing.  He tugged on the write restraints and frowned when they held.  He turned to look at Gabriel.  “Well, since you have my undivided attention…you do still have to convince me.”    
  
  
He rocked his hips from side to side, slowly gyrating to the music.  “So here’s the deal.  They fucking feel awesome.  They’re made of silk.  Tight silk, rubbing against your dick?  Man…”  Gabriel gave a happy groan and rolled his hips up against the pole.  “Feels awesome.”    
  
  
“Right.”  Sam watched Gabriel as he gyrated against the pole.  Not to mention, those shorts were tight.  It was easy to see Gabriel getting turned on.  He licked his lips.  “Anything else?”    
  
  
With a quick snap, Gabriel switched from blue to bright purple.  He teased his finger along the waistband.  “Tight.  Deliciously so.  Just like the boxer briefs you wear, but much more…fun!”  Gabriel made another slow spin around the pole, spreading his legs in a slow split, feeling Sam’s eyes on him.  “Enjoying the view?”    
  
  
Sam coughed.  It was pretty damn obvious that he was enjoying the view.  The view, the dance, maybe, MAYBE even those stupid shorts.  “Purple isn’t your color.”    
  
  
Gabriel stopped mid-gyrate and raised an eyebrow at Sam.  “No?  Then what would you consider my color Sam?”    
  
  
“Red.”  Sam choked on the word, but ever since he had picked up the hot red pair of booty shorts, he’d wanted to see them on Gabriel.  “The red ones.”    
  
“Not my best color, but I suppose I can slip those on.”  Gabriel gave another snap and watched Sam’s pupils dilate.  How hot.  “Like these?”  He slipped his fingers under the waistband and tugged them lower.    
  
  
Sam licked his lips.  “Yes.”  The red was perfect.  And Gabriel was hard, the line of his cock obvious in the tight, red shorts.  “I think I’m starting to see the appeal.”    
  
  
“Only starting?”  Gabriel pouted.  “And here I thought I had you almost convinced.”  He climbed onto the bed, rolling his hips again to the music.  He stepped closer and slowly ran his foot up Sam’s inner thigh, enjoying the shiver that went through Sam.    
  
  
“Nah.  Think the hotness level is more you than the shorts.”  Though the wet spot he could see starting to seep through the fabric was incredibly hot all in itself.    
  
  
“Only one way to find out.”  Gabriel purred.  “Show you the color I like the best and prove to you why these are the hottest things ever.”    
  
  
Sam snorted.  “I don’t think you will ever convince me of that.”    
  
  
Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers one last time, changing into the pair of vibrant, melt-your-eyes-with-brightness gold booty shorts.  “There we go.  Best color.”  He adjusted himself quickly and stepped over Sam, his feet on either side of Sam’s hips, striking a pose.  “What do you think?”    
  
  
Sam’s mouth went dry.  He stared.  Gabriel was right.  The gold were the best.  They made Gabriel’s eyes glow in the dim lighting of the bedroom and fuck if Gabriel didn’t look downright predatory right then.  They were by far the skimpiest shorts of the bunch and he could see the tip of Gabriel’s erection peeking from the top, precome leaking steadily into the fabric.  “Fuck.”  He whispered.    
  
  
“I don’t think you’ve earned that!”  Gabriel said archly, dropping to his knees and leaning over Sam.  He planted both of his hands on either side of the hunter’s shoulders and enjoyed seeing Sam flex and try to break free of the silk again.  “I told you I was going to make you beg  You’ve hardly started begging.”    
  
  
“Gabriel-”  
  
  
“Hush Sam.”  Gabriel’s eyes glittered as he snapped and a piece of silk wove it’s way over Sam’s mouth, muffling any of his attempts at talking.  “Much better.”    
  
  
Sam stared up at Gabriel, his eyes wide, all of his limbs now tied down with silk.  He bucked his hips up as Gabriel settled on his stomach, robbing him of any chance of friction.  “Mmmfh!”    
  
  
“Well, since I’ve cut off your primary tool to beg, I suppose you will have to beg me with those pretty eyes of yours.  Shall I show you what you are missing?”  Gabriel’s lips widened into a smirk and he trailed his fingers along the waistband of the gold shorts.  “I think so.”  
  
  
Sam whimpered.  He was so hard it hurt and Gabriel was sitting just far enough up that he would be unable to get any friction.    
  
  
Gabriel tugged the shorts a little further down and let his dick spring free, the waistband sitting snugly under his balls.  “You said you didn’t see the point of this.”  He licked his lips and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping slowly.  “Bet you see the point now, don’t you Sasquatch?”    
  
  
Sam nodded frantically, his hips pumping up against the air, desperate for friction.    
  
  
“I bet that you would do anything to be able to rip these shorts off me and take me, try to make me scream, wouldn’t you?”    
  
  
He stared at Gabriel, unable to look away as the archangel undulated over him, his hand flying over his erection, teasing him like this.  “Mmmm!!”    
  
  
“Pity.  You want, but I’m definitely not seeing begging yet in those hazel eyes of yours.”  Gabriel licked his lips again, his hips rocking easily into his hand.  Sam did look like he wanted to rip his shorts off, which was a distinct improvement, but not where he wanted them yet.    
  
  
Gabriel hummed and let his head fall back.  “I’ve got to say, you’ve spoiled me, those big hands of yours.  I got used to them being wrapped around my cock.  My hands just don’t feel the same.  I’ll have to try something else.”    
  
  
Sam groaned behind the gag as he watched Gabriel stretch out over him again, his hands firmly planted on either side of Sam’s shoulders.    
  
  
“Ever had someone get themselves off on your body alone kiddo?”  Gabriel watched Sam shudder and smirked.  “I’ll take that as a no.” He shifted his hips and let his dick drag slowly over Sam’s stomach, leaving a sticky trail of precome in its wake.  “Ahhh, yes, like this.”    
  
  
A whine left his throat and Sam forced his eyes open so he could stare down at Gabriel.  It was an obscene picture, watching as the archangel rocked faster against his stomach, precome making the movements fast and easy.    
  
  
Gabriel smirked and licked his lips.  “There’s the look I wanted.  Desperate, wanting, all for little old me.  You want me to set you free, don’t you?  Want to touch, bury yourself in me, don’t you Sam?”    
  
  
Sam nodded frantically, his entire body bucking up again as Gabriel started to rock faster, the juxtaposition between the heat of his cock and the softness of the silk shorts rubbing against him driving him wild.  He needed to touch Gabriel.  “MMMFH!”  
  
  
“This is what you get Sammich.  For saying that there wasn’t a good reason for me to have these.”  Gabriel panted as he slid over Sam’s skin, leaning down to lick at Sam’s collarbone.  “I think I’m going to come all over you and leave you desperate and wanting.  How would you like that?”    
  
  
Sam whined again, straining against the stupid silk scarves Gabriel had him wrapped up in.  The fucker would do it too.  Leave him here like this because he didn’t like those stupid shorts.    
  
  
Gabriel chuckled and inhaled the scent of Sam’s desire from his neck.  “Oh yes.  I’ve got you good and desperate now.  Pity that you’ve misbehaved.  I would have loved a good fucking before dinner.”  

 

The growl Sam let out had him shivering and moving frantically against Sam’s hot skin.  “Yes.  Let me hear how desperate you are to be touching me.  Tell me.  Tell me with your body.”  He demanded.    
  
  
Sam pulled harder at the scarves holding him in place, biting at the gag, his body undulating, rocking up underneath Gabriel.  He needed a touch, just a touch and he would be shooting off like a rocket, he could feel it, wanted it, was desperate for it.    
  
  
“That’s it.”  Gabriel panted as he stared down at Sam, watched as those hazel eyes were swallowed by the black of Sam’s pupil.  He was desperate, begging, and he was perfect.  He gave two more firm thrusts against Sam’s stomach before he came, white streaks of come decorating Sam’s chest and neck.  “Perfect.”   
  
  
Gabriel could feel Sam bucking under him, still at that razor edge of desperation.  Perfect.  Taking a brief moment to catch his breath, Gabriel tugged the gold shorts back up and into place.  He climbed off of Sam and gave a slow stretch.  “I’m going to go finish dinner.  If you behave, maybe I’ll let you free to eat.”    
  
  
He ignored the outraged shout from Sam and laughed.  “This is what you get for not appreciating the shorts Sammich!”    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I...I have no excuses for this. This is gratuitous porn resulting in me imagining Gabriel in Rocky's shorts from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. And for drawsshits for inspiring said porn. Damnit. 
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome!


End file.
